


fall for me

by ellie_cat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Made in Abyss, Curses, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Horror, Injured Im Yeojin, Made in Abyss - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Mitty!Hyunjin, Nanachi!Heejin, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Reg!Vivi, Riko!Yeojin, hinted major character death, so I wrote it, the fic no one asked for but me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_cat/pseuds/ellie_cat
Summary: “God,” Heejin whispers as she looks down at the book on the Abyss laying open next to her, “If there is such a thing as the bottom of this world, I want to go there.”Based onthisscene from Made in Abyss.Please read with caution, as it's graphically dark and sad.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	fall for me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

“God,” Heejin whispers as she looks down at the book on the Abyss laying open next to her, “If there is such a thing as the bottom of this world, I want to go there.” She feels nothing but cold, hungry, and hopeless, and she’s so, so, so tired. She tries pulling her threadbare, shabby blanket closer around her, knowing it won’t do anything about the cold in her bones but trying anyway because if she doesn’t she’ll feel worse.

She closes her eyes and places a hand on the book, and knows she would be crying if she had the energy to spare, but as it is, she hasn’t eaten anything in almost three days, and it’s beginning to set in. 

Her eyes slide open at the sound of many sets of little feet hurrying down the halls of the pipe fortress they’ve all made their home (if they can even call it that; it’s more of a shelter than a home). With great effort, she heaves herself up to try and get a look outside. Sure enough, a sea of kids are trudging through the hall, slowly making their way somewhere, and some even sound… excited. Hopeful. She wearily picks herself up, taking her treasured book with her, and joins the slow-moving mass of children.

They eventually stop at the entrance to the Abyss, one that’s almost never used by any Cave Raiders at this point, but there, standing tall at the entrance is a White Whistle covered in a black caving suit of some kind, purple lighting up their mask. They are flanked by two other Cave Raiders who are similarly suited up, but lack the white whistle that the one in the front center has. 

“Good morning, children!” A male voice calls out. “My name is Jaden Jeong– I am a White Whistle– I am looking for children to help us move forward in our ever-lasting quest to reach the bottom of the Abyss. We will be taking twenty volunteers, at this time, and we will periodically come back here for more. Please step forward if you would like to join me in my journey!”

Heejin looks down at her book, back up at the man and back down at her book, and steps forward. 

This was the start of her fall into the dark reaches of the Abyss.

For the first few days, after they reached the White Whistle’s laboratory deep into the Abyss (not deep enough to make them experience the effects of the Abyss’s Curse; not yet at least) Heejin kept to herself, staying in her corner, with her book. Until Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin was loud, wild, and didn’t care about anything much except her dreams. Her dreams, and soon, Heejin. Because, Hyunjin wanted to be a White Whistle one day, exploring the Abyss just as legends like Yves the Unmovable and their caretaker, Jaden the Scientist did. 

Because of Hyunjin’s presence by her side, she could almost ignore how every single child, once they were called away by Jaden’s men, never came back. Not a single one. Almost, because one night, a month into their stay in the laboratory, Jaden’s men called for Hyunjin, who rubbed the sleep from her eyes and followed blindly. Heejin tried to ignore the fear that grew in her heart as soon as the door shut back, tried to go back to sleep, but when she found she couldn’t she got up and followed the sound of the men’s heavy footsteps to the lit room. Inside, Jaden stood with his back to her as they shoved Hyunjin into a glass cylinder. She cried out as she watched Hyunjin struggle, and then froze in terror as Jaden slowly turned to her. 

“How magnificent for you to join us, Heejin!” Jaden exclaimed, stepping towards her. “Instead of using another creature of the Abyss, I’ll just use you.” She cried out again as she tried to turn around and go back to her room, but Jaden caught her arm and dragged her to the other cylinder. She was crying by now, and as soon as she could, she dragged herself to a kneeling position, placing her hands on the glass across from where Hyunjin was already doing the same thing, fear in her eyes. 

“This experiment is about the Sixth Layer’s Abyss Curse… die or lose your humanity,” Jaden announced, grandly swinging his arms wide. Heejin whimpered, glancing back to Hyunjin who’s face was a mirror of the terror on hers. “I’d sure like to do something about that for humanity, so we can descend even further.

The chambers you are in are capable of forcing the Curse all to one side. Past attempts had a human paired with a creature from the Abyss, but, as I’m sure you can tell by the slow disappearance of the other children, they didn’t go well. You showing up, Heejin, has given me an idea, so here, I will pair the two of you together to see how this goes.

I regret the need to use you two cute, little beings, but the fact of the matter is that I must if we wish to further our progress into the Abyss. Do you understand?” He falls silent for a moment, like he expects an answer from one of them or maybe even both, but they stay deathly silent in their terror. 

“As you two are such close friends, I’m sure this will be a success.”

“So you’re saying… you tricked us?” Hyunjin asked, voice small and broken, and all Heejin wants to do is gather her up in a hug, but all she can do is press her hands harder against the glass. 

“Oh Heavens no!” Jaden exclaims, sounding affronted she would even think that. “The results reaped here will be the key to descending even further into the Abyss, maybe even to finding the bottom. It will be thanks to all of you that this will be possible, children. I give my undying thanks to your sacrifices– all of your sacrifices– for humanity.

Hyunjin, you are on the side to which the Curse is driven. Try to be strong for Heejin, because if you die partway through, she’ll die too, do you understand?” Hyunjin nods, slowly, tears beginning to pool in the corners of her eyes. Heejin has never seen Hyunjin cry. 

“Hyunjin,” Heejin calls, pathetically, and hates herself for it. Hyunjin turns, eyes wide and hollow. 

“Heejin,” she calls back, choking on a sob. Heejin presses her forehead to the glass as Jaden walks away to the control panel. 

“Well then,” he says, almost to himself, “let’s get started.”

And then, they fell, down, down, into the Sea of Corpses.

They stopped falling just as suddenly as they started, but Heejin couldn’t tell how quickly. It could have been a matter of seconds or minutes, but she would never know. She dragged herself up, feeling heavy, finding it hard to breath. The air was thick with something, down here. It was pitch black around them, the only light the light emanating from their chambers. She could hardly see a foot around them. Just as she was turning to look at Hyunjin, to see if she was alright, she saw shapes begin to creep out of the dark around them. She screamed, shrill and terrified. They didn’t look real, the creatures dragging themselves closer, ever closer to the glass of their chambers. 

“Hyunjin!” Heejin called, turning to her, relieved to find she was still Hyunjin. She was still alive, and she was looking solely at her. 

“Heejin,” Hyunjin choked out, “It’s alright… it’s alright.” Hyunjin told her, hands flat against the glass. Heejin scrambled to place her hands mirroring Hyunjin’s and could almost pretend she could feel her warmth. “I’ll endure this, for you,” she told her, starting to cry, and Heejin could feel her own tears falling again. “So if I end up not being human anymore, please! Let my soul return to you, Heejin!”

“Hyunjin!” She screamed, feeling so utterly hopeless, and then, the chambers started to rise once again. 

All she could do was curl in on herself as the force hit her, and she couldn’t breathe, like there was vise on her throat. It hurt all over, but she forced her eyes to open, only to be faced with the sight of Hyunjin, laying on the floor of her chamber, blood pooling rapidly around her body, running all over her body, steam rising from her. 

“It hurts!” Hyunjin cried out, voice cracking on the pain, “It hurts! It hurts so bad!” She was screaming, and Heejin could do nothing but watch. Nothing. Could do nothing but watch and think :

_God, please save us. I… finally found it. My treasure, so please, please save us._

She prayed, prayed, even as Hyunjin’s body started convulsing, expanding, and Hyunjin’s cries changed from “It hurts!” to “Please, kill me! Kill me! Kill… me!” 

Heejin blinked, and the chambers stopped. And all Heejin could do was stare, and cry. From that point on, she was hollow, in more ways than one.

* * *

“I feel another presence in your home, Heejin-ah, would you happen to live with anyone?” Vivi asked, and Heejin smiled sadly from her spot over a now peacefully sleeping Yeojin. The girl made for a frankly terrifying sight, what with her swollen hand and broken arm, but what she felt now could not ever compare to… then. 

“Oh, I have a roommate, would you like to meet her, Vivi-unnie?” Heejin asked, and the android nodded, eyes wide. Heejin moved slowly over to the curtain, and when she opened it, Vivi gasped at the Abyss creature that looked back at her, it’s one bulbous yellow eye staring at her as it started making cooing noises as Heejin readily reached out to start petting by it’s cat like ear. It looked almost like a cat, if one had lost all it’s hair and started melting. “This is my precious treasure. She is a Hollow, like me, but I am special, in a way.” 

The Hollow started making sadder cooing sounds, and Heejin readily shushed her with a small smile on her face. “Shush, you too, are special in your own way, Hyunjin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a one-shot series. Let me know if you'd like to see that!


End file.
